The Play by Play
by astoldbytehgan
Summary: When death takes hold of you, you see things. Some say your life flashes before your eyes. For Bellatrix, it could be the most terrifying. The ending of life. Gruesome. Written for "As Your Life Flashes Before Your Eyes" Challenge.


_Written for JPLE's "As Life Flashes Before Your Eyes" Challenge. My character being Bellatrix Lestrange. Prompts were: blue so dark it could be black, anonymous notes, second-place-silver, delicate feathers, shame is better than guilt, hating the color green, imagination, audacious, raised eyebrows, and 'you have the worst ideas'._

* * *

><p><em><strong>August 1962<strong>_

_The bell made a sound. The door opened. Ollivanders. Acceptance letters had been received. The day had been given to the family to prepare. Bellatrix had proven to be very audacious._

_She presented herself at the counter. Her black eyes meeting the eyes of the man who would give her the wand she would use until she passed on. He held a smile. So tender. It put a sickening feeling into her stomach._

_He fumbled behind the counter, placing wand after wand into her slender hand. She had become impatient. The very last wand had seemed to be the one._

_Tingles. Flutters. A feeling even she couldn't describe. _

_Walnut. 12 3/4". Dragon heartstring._

_**~o~**_

She had been through the castle several times. There. Right in front. Easy target. Black eyes narrowed. Grin extended. "Nymphadora."

_**~o~**_

_**September 1, 1962**_

"_Bellatrix Black!"Name called. Loudly. Children stood around her. She stepped away from the crowd. Up the short distance of steps. The hat was sat onto her black hair._

_Bellatrix's face shriveled up with disgust._

_'Filthy.'_

_'Filthy you say? What gives you that assumption?' The hat seemed pretty disgusted as well. Curious, though._

_Bellatrix snorted. 'You've been on the heads of mudbloods. Therefore, you are filthy. Could we quicken this process? I was quite sure you'd know immediately where I belonged.'_

_'Yes, well. You're exceptionally bright. Willing to do anything for those you care for. However, I sense something wicked. You have a clever imagination. Yes. A Black. Indeed.' The hat took its time. It knew how it made the girl feel._

_Shifting, she grew impatient._

_'SLYTHERIN!' _

_**~o~**_

A mixture of purple and pink whipped around before a cast of green overtook her. The girl's body hit the cobblestone. Bellatrix danced throughout the hall.

"Pity. Family make it too easy."

_**~o~**_

_**Marriage**_

_Everything appeared white. She felt like she had died. Black curls fell down a white dress. Her sisters stood at the front. Them too, in white. Delicate feathers had been laced through their hair. Pure-blood. Love? Hardly. _

_Her love had not attended the wedding. Her love was her Lord. She did this event merely to please her family. Perhaps herself as well. Surely she'd get something out of the whole ordeal._

_Soft music could be heard. Everyone in their places. Her father, Cygnus Black stood beside her. They walked, in sync, down the satin strip that had been laid hours before._

_Hands together. Words repeated. A small kiss. Rodolphus Lestrange._

_Bellatrix Lestrange._

_**~o~**_

Feeling as if power had overcome her body, she ventured deeper into the battle. Red hair caught her dark eyes. Her eyebrows raised. The family was too large anyways.

_**~o~**_

_**Pitiful Conversation**_

_It had been weeks after her marriage. Narcissa Black had presented herself with terrible news. Their sister had given her hand to a boy. _

_Rage. Her sister, Andromeda, had been called in. She stood. Tension rising._

"_Have you any idea of what you have done, sister?" Bellatrix spat. Her words causing pain in both of her sister's bodies. "Being a blood-traitor...is that something you want?"_

_Andromeda lingered towards the door. Ted Tonks had loved her through the terrible words of her family. Besides of course, her cousin Sirius. "Of course not. I fell in love. Aren't you the traitor, Bella?" She questioned her sister's marriage._

_Shocked. Eyes widened. "A traitor? I? No!" Shout. Amused. "You should be ashamed of yourself."_

_Eyes fell to the floor. "Shame is better than guilt, sister." _

_Bellatrix coughed. Chocked on what her sister had just said. "Guilt? What does guilt have to do with anything?"_

_Andromeda peered up at her sister. "You'll be guilty one day Bella. You married for status. I married for love. 'Cissa will too. You will be the only unhappy one." With that she exited the room._

"_You'll see! I'll always be happy! You'll NEVER be included in this family."_

_**~o~**_

The girl hadn't been alone, though. Granger and Lovegood stood along side of her. Much too simple. Combined, the three didn't match her abilities.

**~o~**

_**1981**_

_Death Eaters. Marriage. Rodolphus._

_Her husband had offered to murder them._

"_You have the worst ideas." Her words nasty. Meant to cause offense._

_Frank and Alice Longbottom stood no chance again their taunts. Their spells. Not with the group presented before them. _

_Aurors had tried to put an end to them too many times. Bellatrix made sure they learned the consequences of that. Charms. Spells. Taunts._

_Driven mad. _

_**~o~**_

A killing curse whipped from her wand, slightly missing Ginny Weasley.

Enthralled.

_**~o~**_

_**January 1996**_

_Wet. Dark. Everlasting. The cell had driven her mad. Bellatrix sat on concrete._

_Azkaban. Her heart pounded. Her Lord had once again took his rein. Yet, here she was. Sitting. Locked up. Torturing had placed her there. It was her that was being tortured this time._

_Hands gripped bars. A scream. Piercing. The sky; blue so dark it could be black. A crash. Smoke._

_Crumbling stone. A hole. Disbelief. Standing felt foreign to her. She stood. A breeze caught her untamed hair. Swept into her face._

_A blood-curdling laugh. A smile. Wild eyes. Freedom._

_**~o~**_

"Don't you dare point your wand at my daughter!" Molly Weasley had flung at her.

Bellatrix let out a full laugh. "What will the children do?" Her eyes danced. "When you're dead."

**~o~**

_**June 18, 1996**_

_Department of Mysteries. Irritated. She had gotten fed up. Nymphadora was easily brushed aside._

_Sirius Black. He stood ready. Wand by his side. Clenched in his hand. _

"_I've spent my whole life hating the color green." He challenged her. She was amused. Did he think he stood a chance?_

_Bellatrix drew her wand. _

"_Expelliarmus." Her wand flicked in her hand. She seemed pleased that his skidded across the stone._

_His dark eyes danced with excitement. The end. He had already prepared for it. "Come on, you can do better than that." His voice dripped in amusement. Anger shrieked through Bellatrix's body._

_With a quick snap, light flew from her wand, hitting Sirius swiftly. His body then fell through a stone arch into the Death Chamber. _

_Victory once more._

_**~o~**_

The woman had not hesitated. Her wand had taken a life of its own. Blue sparks raced towards the black haired woman. She merely taunted the woman, blocking every spell.

_**~o~**_

_**June 1997**_

_Anonymous notes. It would be that night. From that night foreword, things would become easier for her and the Dark Lord. _

_At the top of the Astronomy Tower, Draco had his wand at eye level. The tip pointed towards Dumbledore. Bellatrix lurked in his shadows._

"_Very good, Draco." Her voice slithered out in a whisper. "Finish him. Finish the task."_

_The boy's body shook. Fear. She sensed it. Her hand faltered at the end of her wand. Her hand fidgeted. It'd only take a few moments to complete the task herself._

_Severus. His presence sent her drawing back several steps. Draco had lowered his wand. _

_Excitement ran through her veins. It was the end. He would fall. _

"_Avada Kedavra."_

_**~o~**_

Being angered by her taunts, Molly had changed her approach. Bellatrix manuvered her way through the bodies lying in the Great Hall. Sparks of green began in her direction.

The duel had taken a turn.

_**~o~**_

_**Malfoy Manor 1998**_

_He had begun to slip away. Harry Potter. In her grasp. His friends as well._

_How easy it had been for him to disarm her. Her wand sitting in his hands. The enemy. She had failed to capture him for the Dark Lord._

_The house elf. He had distracted her. They stood only a few feet away. Her eyes bulged. The others had cowered. They were getting away._

_Her actions sped up. A second-place-silver knife flung from her hands. It had gone in slow motion. She watched every move of it. _

_The knife disappeared with the trio and others. She had been positive it had pierced one heart._

_**~o~**_

Blocking had proven a challenge. Her foot had caught a loose stone. She faltered. Distracted. One wrong move. Her body froze with one last spark from Molly Weasley's wand. Then another, shattering her into what seemed to be the end.

As life flashes before her eyes. So does death.

* * *

><p><em>So. Did I do her justice? I figured playing out her life throughout the scene would be much more fun than just throwing them all together. Of course you know which are flashbacks and which are not ;) Review please. I'd looove to know how you feel about it. Don't add to favorites without reviewing first! BTW, this is my FIRST EVER Bellatrix fic. 0.0<em>

_**A/N:** Please note that not everything matches life events exactly. I had to twist and add a few things to make it fit how I wanted it to :)_


End file.
